Fallen Angel
by Seamistress89
Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel? RATING WENT UP FOR CHAPTER EIGHT!
1. Real life

Chapter one: Real life

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Sea: Okay, I know I should be working on some other stories, but I just can't get into the other ones for some reason. I know two are in notebooks and it just bores me to re-write stories onto online.

Oh well. For this most part, this story is about Demyx being an angel and falling in love with a human.

Why? I don't know. It just sort of popped in my head and I wanted to write it.

Oh well, I hope you guys like the story and such.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned ANYTHING, you would definitely know *wink*

INDEX:

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk- angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A boy, who looked maybe around six grinned goofily down at him. The boy had beautiful blond hair and gorgeous green eyes. His blond hair was styled in a mullet/Mohawk type style. It looked weird but it fit him somehow. His face was rounded and beautiful, just like the rest of him._

_But there was only one thing weird about him. He was an angel. No normal human being had celestial white wings. But this was all a dream, right? None of it was real?_

_Then why did it seem so real when the angel was so close to him._

_The angel leaned down across the little bit of gap between him and a boy who looked a little shorter then him with lilac purple locks covering one eye and his other eye a deep dark color. The celestial being smiled kindly at him and murmured something that sounded oddly enough like his name._

"_Zexion, come with me?" the angel had said and that's where it stopped A hand extended towards him and a kind and beautiful smile plastered on the beings' face._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wight a jolt the lilac haired man who was now in a fifteen year old body gasped as he stared at the walls in front of him. Instead of being in a white room, he was now in a room painted black in a bed with a canopy above him. He was Zexion. He was the lilac haired little boy in his dream. He was in his room.

He heard foot steps hurry to his room and a woman with lilac hair to match his own ran in. "Oh, my baby." The woman cooed softly as she held him against her medium chest. "Are you alright? Mommy heard you scream and rushed right away to you." The long wavy lilac hair that reached her mid-back swished and half fell over her shoulders and a strand stuck on Zexion's shirt.

Zexion sighed and brushed away the stray strand as he looked into his mothers midnight eyes. "I'm fine, mom. Just a weird dream." he explained and the woman hugged him again.

"Oh thank the angels my baby is okay." She said, looking up into his window to stare at the beautiful twinkling stars. Yes, tey believed in angels, or at least his mother did. She preyed to the angels every night to bless tem while they slept.

Ever since his father died when he was five and a half years old, his mother had also been way over protective, especially if he ever awoken from something that frightened him, or if he ever came home with a black eye or broken bone she would DEMAND to know who had hurt her baby so much.

He would always tell her it was nothing or he tripped, but she would always bother him about it until he confessed and then his mother would call their parents and tell what their kid or kids did.

It sometimes got so out of hand, she would demand an apology from both the person or people who beat him up AND an apology from the parents for letting them get so out of hand. Yeah, his mother could be crazy sometimes, but no matter how crazy the woman would seem or be at times, he still loved the woman…. In a platonic mother to son way, of course.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In the angel world a boy who looked literally the exact same as Zexion's dream (except he was now sixteen) smiled down upon the human world. He had just finished his angel duties when he before planting a weird dream into the lilac haired teens head.**

**Yeah, he did that half to mess with the teen, but at the same time, he did it because he wanted to gain the lilac haired teen's attention without being too obvious, but at the same time without being obvious enough. It was more of a thing that was right in the middle.**

**Oh well, it was fun doing that to people in his mind. And he loved having fun with people.**

"**Demyx?" a man behind him called and Demyx paled, knowing who tat was.**

**Turning around, Demyx looked at the man with a nervous chuckle. "Eheheh, Hi Sephy…." Demyx nervously said, scratching the back of his head.**

**Sephiroth, an overpowering angel raised a delicate silver brow at the teen angel. "What are you up to this time?" demanded the silver haired man calmly.**

**Demyx gulped and looked down, his sea-green eyes gazing down shamefully at the fluffy clouds he hovered upon. "I was done with my duties and I thought I'd take a peak at the humans…." He said quietly.**

**The silver haired man rolled his eyes and muttered a small "I should have known" under his breath. "C'mon then…." The man turned and Demyx slowly followed, knowing he would have to explain himself to the angel king.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Yeah, that's it for now. Come back to see who the angel king is and such! And nope, it's not Sephy *wink*


	2. Angel King

Chapter two: Angel king

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

ShinigamiApples: J glad you enjoyed it. I'll try writing more as soon as I can and all that stuff. And thanks for the fave

Doodle-chan: Thanks for the fave

The Double-Faced Muse: Thanks for the face, and cute name

Sea: Yay, I got three reviews on the first day. I feel loved!

Anyways, this might be shorter then the fist chapter, so sorry in advance and all.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk- angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ansem the Wise. A very wise man, as his name indicates. Also a man of lectures. He was the king of the angels and usually very proud of it. Up until Demyx would have to be escorted to his Throne room anyways.**

**Despite how he acted, Demyx was the crowned prince of the angels. Yes, that meant he was Ansem the Wise's son (Hah! Surprised ya with tat one didn't I?) and no matter how disappointed he made his father, his father would always love him.**

**Sephiroth escorted the young prince into the Thrown room where Ansem the Wise was signing a paper and handing it to some patron. "There you are, Beatrice. I hope your crops to grow beautifully this year." Ansem the Wise said with a charming smile, making the patron giggle and nod at him.**

**All his followers adored him. The women wanted to marry him almost right after Alicia had…. Passed on and he kindly declined every woman that approached him with a marriage proposal. He just couldn't get into a relationship now that he has a wonderful son to help him through.**

**Alicia had actually deceased almost ten years ago now. When Demyx was only six years old. The angel, Alicia, had flown down to the human realm out of curiosity and someone had spotted her.**

**Regrettably, Ansem had to clip the poor angels' wings. Demyx had been so devastated his mother had to leave the angel realm that he locked himself in his room for a full month. When the paramedics had finally gotten to him, he was on the brim of dying. **

**They had gotten him an IV just in time and he had lived through the ordeal. His father had actually ordered protection follow him everywhere he went for almost two full years. He had slipped away from them a few times and had secretly followed his mothers' example a couple times, but luckily the guards who followed him never reported those incidences. He had even been spotted by a lilac haired boy at least once.**

**He had looked so beautiful with his lilac hair covering one eye and Demyx had to have a picture of the boy. The boy suggested a photo booth and both kept two pictures of tem together. **

**Anyways, on to the subject at hand, Demyx slowly and shamefully followed Sephiroth to in front of his father. His father sighed as he noticed Demyx and dismissed everyone else beside the SOLDIER, Demyx and himself. The blond king sighed as he turned to his son. "Demyx, what did you do this time?" Asked the king calmly.**

"**I wasn't doing anything-" But he was cut off by Sephiroth speaking up.**

"**He was messing with a young man's dreams' sir." informed the Soldier cockily.**

**Demyx mumbled something about the silver haired man being a tattle tale before looking up when his father spoke.**

**The old man sighed and looked from Sephiroth to his son once more. "Demyx, what have I told you about even looking at a human?"**

**Demyx hung his head. "Not to…" he said quietly.**

"**So why were you messing with the man's dreams?!" **

**Demyx winced, not wanting to tell the truth, so he said the first lie that came to mind. "He looked like fun." Okay, so it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth, either.**

**His father sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid I have to punish you, Demyx." Demyx looked at his father in shock. "One year in the human world." He said, slamming a gavial on the desk. "And no powers or wings." he said as an after thought.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, I know this was a quick chap, but hey, I wanted to give my reviewers a show, yeah?

Anyways, hope you enjoyed

Reviewers get a cookie!

EDIT Okay, I know this is sort of mean to Demyx, but I changed the week to a year… And did a spell check.


	3. What!

Chapter Three: What!?

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Doodle-chan; Thanks again for an awesome review. Not 100 percent sure if they'll meet up THIS chapter though, just to be a tease *wink*

Sea: Yay, another chapter in Fallen Angel.

Why?

Because I'm a fun person (and like to write).

Anyways, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk- angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Demyx gaped at his father in shock. His father, Ansem the Wise, had just told him he was to be punished for influencing a dream. And that punishment was his powers were to be cut for a full week along with his wings.**

"**But Dad-" Began the sandy-blond haired angel.**

**No buts, Demyx, now come here." Demyx sighed and moved over closer to his father. Te man also sighed and extended a hand to the others' forehead, placing his hand down upon the skin and hair and immense pain coursed through the blonds' body.**

**The blond screamed from pain as his wings slowly melted into his body and an orb of blue light began forming in his head. His powers over water were slowly beginning to be taken away.**

**After a minute or two, the pain finally ceased and Demyx was panting, his hands on his knees. As soon as he caught his breath, his father spoke again.**

"**Go put on street clothes, Demyx…. And pack at least a weeks worth too." Exclaimed his father and Demyx weakly nodded.**

**He and Sephiroth made it back to his room. Demyx took out a duffle bag from his closet and began shoving fading blue jeans and a few colorful shirts. After a minute, the blond decided on a pair of black hip hugging bell bottoms and a tie-died short sleeved shirt with a black smiley face and written below it said "Dazed and Confused".**

**After he was done with getting dressed and filling his black and red duffle bag, the blond turned to Sephiroth and smiled. "Well, I guess this is good=bye for now…." Demyx said with a weak smile and Sephiroth simply grunted as Demyx bound at him with a hug.**

**After a few minutes of being overly dramatic, as Sephiroth pout it non-chillingly, Demyx was flown down by three guards (two helping him, one carrying his bag) and they left as soon as Demyx touched the ground and felt his body change...**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zexion sighed, deciding to go for a walk. It was five-thirty in the morning by now and he didn't even have to get up until six to go catch his bus at seven to be at the school by seven forty.

He decided to get out of his pj's first, though. Instead, he put on a navy blue muscle shirt and black hip hugging jeans.

Quietly, he stuffed his house key in his pocket and snuck out te door while his mom was in the kitchen, concentrating on making them pancakes.

Safely in the tranquil air, the teen calmly walked down his block. Luckily he didn't live too far from te park, so he decided there was the best place to go. As he walked, he didn't notice something sandy blond and furry following him once he stepped into the park until he sat on a swing in the middle of the woody area.

"Why, hello, there…" He said, noticing a sandy blond kitten approach him. The kitten was small, but not too small. Maybe more like the size of his foot and up to half way between his ankle and knee. The kitten, as for mentioned, was sandy blond and had soft fur as Zexion petted the thing. "Where's your owner, little guy?" he asked it, not really expecting an answer.

But the cat did answer. And in a human voice. "I don't have an owner." it said and Zexion fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: XD XD XD XD

So, Anyone expect that? And if you did, re you a fortune teller 0.0


	4. Twisties

Chapter four: Twisties!

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

ShinigamiApples: -giggles_ I know, I don't know why I chose a cat, but I did. Maybe I just thought it'd be funnier? I dunno. Anyways, glad you like it so far.

Sea: So glad the reviewers like it and stuff. It makes me happy to know people enjoy my stories. Also, I apologize for any and all typos anyone finds. I don't mean to make them, but they just happen, or something.

Anyways, on with the story…

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX: 

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

Previous happenings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why, hello, there…" He said, noticing a sandy blond kitten approach him. The kitten was small, but not too small. Maybe more like the size of his foot and up to half way between his ankle and knee. The kitten, as for mentioned, was sandy blond and had soft fur as Zexion petted the thing. "Where's your owner, little guy?" he asked it, not really expecting an answer.

But the cat did answer. And in a human voice. "I don't have an owner." it said and Zexion fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Zexion slowly woke up, he heard a voice calling his name and recognized it as a woman's voice. "Zexion? Zexion, wake up, honey…" They called and Zexion groggily opened his eyes to look at the person calling out to him.

In front of him stood a woman with lilac wavy hair and her eyes a navy blue color. "Mom?" he said in a groggy tone as if just waking up from a nap.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Honey, are you okay? I came up to check on you and when I saw you weren't in your room, I went out searching for you." She explained before suddenly picking up a cat that looked quite content in the woman's' arms. "Lucky for you, this little guy brought me over to you!" She said before scratching the kittens' head and giggling as it purred in content.

At first, Zexion didn't notice the cat purring in his mothers arms, or even where he was, but after registering something in his head, Zexion gasped as he remembered where he saw that cat before. "That's where I remember it from! That cat can talk!" exclaimed Zexion and his mother looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Honey, cat's can't talk…" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But this one did. Honest!"

The woman frowned and shook her head. "Why don't you get some more sleep. I'm sure you need it…" She said as he laid back down. He was in his room and sighed as he listened to his mother.

Laying back down, he made the woman smile in content. "I'll just leave this guy here for comfort, okay?" Zexion gave no reply as he had his back to his mother already and was pretending to sleep.

Luna, the woman sighed as she set the kitten on her son's bed and left the door a quarter of the way open.

As soon as Luna left the room, Zexion turned quickly to the cat. "Alright, I want an explanation and I want one now." Hissed the lilac haired teen.

The kitten couldn't help but smile sadly at the teens' demand. "Sorry, kid, but I don't even know why I'm in the body of a cat." he said, emphasizing the word cat in half disgust.

Zexion rolled his eyes and turned back to the sandy blond fur ball as it came closer to him and laid down on his spare pillow, curling up cutely. "Fine, will you at least tell me your name then?" demanded the teen as he laid his head on the pillow he was using already.

The cat lifted his head and tried to speak his name, but a meow simply came out. The cat and teen both looked confused and the cat tried again. After another few tries, the cat sighed and shook his head. "I guess Dad wants you to figure it out yourself, along with what I really am…. Crap! This must be my punishment! To be trapped forever in a kittens' body! Oh father, why must you be so cruel to me." He said, looking up for the last part of his speech.

Zexion gave the cat an even more confused look but shrugged it off as a delusion of being tired. "If you say so…" He said with a yawn and laying down in his bed. As soon as his head his the pillow sleep consumed the teen and soon the kitten followed suit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In the angel world, a smirk played across the Angel kings' face as he watched his son and a lilac haired boy asleep in the boys' room. "Soon, my son, you will return to your original form, and when you do… I hope your one true love will figure out just wat you are…" Ansem the Wise said softly.**

**After a minute of watching them, the image turned to a lilac haired woman and Ansem frowned softly. "Oh, Alicia, if only you never went to the human realm. This never would have happened… But I suppose our son's one true love would have never been born either. Eh…. Luna?" He inquired to the crystal ball and sighed, letting the image fade away before standing and leaving the room to be.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, yeah, I know, it seems a bit weird that Ansem called Luna Alicia, but guess what? That might just be who she iiiis! Wahahahahah!

Find out what happens next in the next installment of "Fallen Angel"

Also, if you like this story and you like SoRiku and AkuRoku, then check out one of my other stories, "Long Since Forgotten."

Yes, the plot in Long Since Forgotten changes just a little, but it's a genuinely good story.

Anyways, hope you like this chapter and the next ones to come, because there will be more, so for now, tootles!


	5. Friends

Chapter five: Friends

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Scorpio girl: -shrug- Coincidence? I dunno why I chose the name Alicia, sorry if I freaked you out by it. Anyways, glad you liked it, and don't worry, more will be up soon ^.~

Suyiro: Thanks for the fave

Doodle-chan: lol, sorry for the confusion, just how I write or whatever. I like to confuse sometimes, but this time I confused myself a little ^.^

Sea: Okay, I know I told Doodle I had a little writers block, but I think I got over that quick enough. Oh well. Anyways, gonna make this part quick cause I want the idea to stay fresh in my mind, kay?

So, hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

Previous happenings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zexion gave the cat an even more confused look but shrugged it off as a delusion of being tired. "If you say so…" He said with a yawn and laying down in his bed. As soon as his head his the pillow sleep consumed the teen and soon the kitten followed suit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**In the angel world, a smirk played across the Angel kings' face as he watched his son and a lilac haired boy asleep in the boys' room. "Soon, my son, you will return to your original form, and when you do… I hope your one true love will figure out just wat you are…" Ansem the Wise said softly.**

**After a minute of watching them, the image turned to a lilac haired woman and Ansem frowned softly. "Oh, Alicia, if only you never went to the human realm. This never would have happened… But I suppose our son's one true love would have never been born either. Eh…. Luna?" He inquired to the crystal ball and sighed, letting the image fade away before standing and leaving the room to be.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was weird for Zexion. The cat had explained his name to be "Myde", which was the closest thing to his name the cat could get out tat was even relatively close to his name ad also explained he was the only one who could hear the kitten.

"Myde" had explained he had major mood swings, like a girl on PMS., and also explained he was usually a very hyper active… being. Also, after the kitten's dream, the ktten had old Zexion that the lilac haired teen had to figure out who he was from the past and Zexion gave the kitten a confused look at that.

Zexion had later left for school and met up with Roxas and Sora, the twins who were literally polar opposites of each other, but at the same, complimented each other so well it was scary.

Sora was usually very hyper active, but when mad, you did not want to be around him. But what scared people most was it took a LOT to gt the hyper active sixteen year old mad. And when he said a lot, he meant like threatening someone of something, which after the first day Seifer Almsey tried to treaten his brother with a knife, Sora literally jumped on his back and the teachers had to pry Sora off his back. Also, for features, te by has gravity defying spiky brown hair (which he and his brother sy they wake up with their hair the way it is) and cerulean, warm blue eyes.

As for his brother, he was more of a rebellious teen. He also has spiky hair, but not as bad as Sora's his hair though is a blond color and has the same colored eyes as his brothers' but more fierce and trouble-making.

The two both had respectable boyfriends. Sora had Riku. Riku is a silver haired boy with lighter blue eyes then te twins. He was VERY protective of Sora and never let anyone pick on him.

As for Roxas's boyfriend, he had Axel. Axel's hair was like a fiery mane of red spikes. His eyes were a deep green and he had two little sisters and a twin brother. Under his eyes were two upside don green triangles. Why he had them, no one knew, but he said once they were supposed to be to impress his hard-to-impress boyfriend. That didn't work too well, thought. If anything, Roxas thought they were a bit dorky, but Axel never got rid of them. But anyways, he was also rather protective of Roxas, but knew he didn't have to be. He knew that Roxas could easily take care of himself, but he still wanted to be protective.

Anyways, Zexion had one more friend. The stoic scientist, Vexen. Vexen had blond hair tat reached midback and two bangs framing his face. His eyes were a deep green color and had a stalker, Marluxia.

Marluxia was OBSESSED with Vexen, almost literally. He has pink hair and deep blue eyes. And was madly infatuated with his blond stalkee. Vexen had always refused the pink haired botanist (Yes, Marluxia was obsessed with flowers) and this morning the pink haired man was trying to give a show… Again.

"Please, Vexy-?" Began the pink haired man.

"Not interested. Go bug Larxene." The blond said, not even glancing at the man behind him.

"But, that's not fair! Why do you always say no?"

At this, Vexen spun around and glared ice daggers (No, not literally ICE daggers. Only the angels have the powers). "Go fuck yourself, you son of a bitch. I am NOT interested. Got it through that thick head of your's yet?!" yelled the blond furiously. He was very obviously not amused, so Sora decided it was best he, Roxas, Riku and Axel leave the area. They tried to bring Zexion with them, but the lilac haired man did not move.

Marluxia was at a loss for words as he stared at the object of his affection. He felt as though he'd been shot through the heart. Softly, the pink haired man hung his head and his voice sounded strained when he spoke. "Alright… I get it…" He said softly, sounding ready to cry as e walked away.

Vexen simply glared as he watched the other, as if to make sure he didn't come back.

Zexion frowned and walked over to his best friend. "Don't you think that was a bit rash?" he asked calmly.

Vexen didn't look at him when he answered. "I don't care. He needs to learn when to quit." The blond said harshly, making the lilac haired teen roll his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the day as uneventful and eventually, Zexion walked home, Vexen with him, to Zexion's house. Zexion had asked Vexen to come with him to see te kitten and Vexen agreed, even though the blond had explained he didn't like cats much.

When they got inside, Luna smiled happily when she saw Vexen and told him hello and such.

Vexen smiled when he greeted the lilac haired woman but followed Zexion to Zexion's room. The two noticed "Myde" sleeping on te pillow and Luna followed te boys a minute later and awed at the site. "Have you given him a name yet, Zexi, dear?"

Zexion groaned at the nickname and Vexen snickered. "Myde." he said simply and the cat seemed to hear his name.

Myde looked up and noticed Luna and a stranger in the house. Defensively the kitten jumped at Vexen and tried to scratch the stranger, only to be pulled away and scowled at by Luna. "Bad Myde, that's Zexi's friend, sweetie." She said as she wagged a finger at the kitten.

The kitten seemed to understand as he tried to nuzzle the finger, making Luna giggle at his cuteness before setting him down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for now. I think I might change my mind on if Vexy's human or not. I think it's be fun to have him as Zexion's personal guardian (Besides "Myde" of course).


	6. Stop! Angel time! lol

Chapter six: Stop! Angel time! lol

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Doodle-chan: aw, yay for no biggyness., and eh, sora's hair is ok (sora's neer been one of my faves cuz he kills the whole Organization…. Well, not just him. Riku too. Hmm, I wonder who gets rid of Xion?). -giggles- I know, poor Marlu-chan -hugs him too-

Sea: Okay, so, here's the deal for the next couple of days. I'm going to my mom's house later today, so I'm gonna post at least a chapter or two up for today for everyone to enjoy.

Why? Because I feel like it so :p

Also, it means I can't update at mom's cause I hate the writing programs she has (No spell check T_T)

Anyways, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vexen smiled when he greeted the lilac haired woman but followed Zexion to Zexion's room. The two noticed "Myde" sleeping on te pillow and Luna followed the boys a minute later and awed at the site. "Have you given him a name yet, Zexi, dear?"

Zexion groaned at the nickname and Vexen snickered. "Myde." he said simply and the cat seemed to hear his name.

Myde looked up and noticed Luna and a stranger in the house. Defensively the kitten jumped at Vexen and tried to scratch the stranger, only to be pulled away and scowled at by Luna. "Bad Myde, that's Zexi's friend, sweetie." She said as she wagged a finger at the kitten.

The kitten seemed to understand as he tried to nuzzle the finger, making Luna giggle at his cuteness before setting him down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Would you boys like some fresh cookies and milk?" Luna offered as she turned to go back to the kitchen to make cookies anyways for dessert that night.

Zexion looked at Vexen who simply shrugged before turning to Luna again. "Sure, mom…" He said softly before picking up "Myde" (Yes, I'm gonna say it "Myde" until Zexion figures who he really is so get over it if you don't like it) and venturing into his room with Vexen.

Setting the cat on his bed, the lilac haired teen glared. "Alright, go on, talk for Vexen." He said, waving a hand to the blond in indication.

The sea green eyes rolled in annoyance as the kitten turned it's head to the blond. "Why are you in the human realm, Even?" he demanded, using the man's angel name

"Your father cut my wings… Myde." He said, using the name "Myde" so as not to give it away for Zexion.

Zexion looked between the two in confusion as "Myde" spoke again.

"You knew damn well I was Zexion's guardian ad you stole that from me!"

"Only because of Alicia!"

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this, you sick bastard!"

"Your not the pri-" but Vexen's yelling was cut off by him being once more attacked.

Zexion yelped as his friend was once more attacked by the vicious kitten, in whom was trying to claw the blonds' eyes out, unsuccessfully of course.

Zexion yanked "Myde" away from his blond friend and held the kitten in his arms. "Myde, that's bad. You don't go trying to scratch my friends' eyes out!" the lilac haired teen scowled and "Myde" hung his head softly.

"Yes sir…." He said solemnly.

"Now, what were you two fighting about?"

The former angels both tensed and looked down at the floor, neither wanting to say anything about their worlds' secret.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Stop! Cliffy time!

Lol… wait, crap! Please don't sue me, Jenn (From Demyx Time and Sora Show…. Go watch them if you haven't! Jenn and Kelly are awesome-funny)! I have no money T_T

Anyways, yeah, I know this is a short chapter, but I think this might be all I'm putting up today.

Hope you liked it.

See you all next week!


	7. Explanations

Chapter seven: Explanations

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

ShinigamiApples: -grins- Yes, I love making people wait in suspense. It's so much fun! As for Demyx's mother, you'll jus have to wait and see (^.~)

Yes, he is the prince. I believe that it was explained in chapter one or two tat he is the kings' son, properly proclaiming Demyx the crowned prince. Or however that logic goes.

Scorpio girl: Yay, a fellow Kelly and Jenn fan! And yeah, I like surprising people, although I think I said last chapter he might be one (^.~). Also, their fighting over Zexion's guardian. (Yeah, for some of this you have to actually pay attention to previous chapters) Anyways, thanks for the review. Hope to hear from you again.

Sea: Okay, I know, I'm an update-whore-person, lol, but I couldn't help it! I love hearing from reviewers. Like I just told my step-mum, hearing from reviewers is the best part.

Anyways, I'll make this part quick.

On wit the story!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now, what were you two fighting about?"

The former angels both tensed and looked down at the floor, neither wanting to say anything about their worlds' secret.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's best you explain, Even… Dad put a curse on me so I can't say anything." explained the cat and Vexen nodded softly.

Vexen turned to Zexion, a frown laid gingerly along his lips. "Myde and I are not from this dimension…. Well, we are, but not from the same worlds…" He said softly, confusing the lilac aired teen.

"What do you mean not from this world?"

"I mean simply that… Myde and I are angels… Who had our wings cut as punishment from Myde's father."

Zexion gaped at the two before him as Vexen tried (and was successful) to protrude crystal white wings as evidence.

The lilac haired teen was at a loss for words and Myde sighed softly. "Put your wings away, Even…." he said and the blond did as the prince said.

It took a few minutes for the youngest of t three in te room to finally speak, but when he did, it was exactly what the two guardians expected. "What the HELL is going on?" He demanded and the two guardians winced at his tone.

"Well…" Began Myde but quickly meowed in response as Luna came back that second with their cookies and milk. "Here you go, dears." she said wit a smile which turned into concern as she took a glance at her son. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Fine, mom." he all but snapped as he took the tray from her and almost slammed it on his desk.

The woman winced and set two glasses and a small saucer of milk on the desk next to the tray and helped the kitten from the bed to the desk so he could taste the milk.

Myde, seeing the woman waiting for him to try the milk lapped up the milk and smiled up at her a stray drop of white liquid lingering on his whiskers.

Luna giggled cutely at the site and left the room, content with the look that was still lingering on the kittens' face up until Zexion closed the door after his mother left the room and was back in the kitchen.

Myde frowned as the door closed and looked up at the pissed look on Zexion's face. Instantly, the hair on the kitten rose in slight fright. "Um, Zex? Are… Are you okay?" Vexen asked in concern and Zexion turned his harsh look to the human-looking angel.

"I just learned my best friend and new … CAT are angels! And you ask me if I'm okay?!" hissed the lilac haired teen in a low voice so his mother couldn't hear him.

Vexen frowned and Myde sighed in annoyance. "It's not out fault my dad and the head Soldier are strict." Myde said softly and Vexen nodded in agreement.

After a minute, Zexion sighed and turned back to the cat. "Is there any way to turn you back and send you home?"

Myde winced but shrugged as he sat on his hind legs, his tail swishing back and forth slightly. "I'm not sure…" He said before turning to Vexen. "Do you know any way? After all, you are heir to the top mage…" He said softly, and this was true.

Rikku was the head mage in the Angel colony and no matter how ditsy the blond was (and she was really ditsy), the angels could always count on her to fix actual disasters (or sometimes cause them, too. Like how Tsunamis and Hurricanes always hit the southern region… Yeah, she still didn't know how to stop those).

Vexen grimaced in thought for a full five minutes, the kitten and lilac haired teen watching him as if he knew all. "I only know of one way to fix this problem…." He said thoughtfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, I know I'm mean and evil and all that fun stuff, but here's where I'm gonna stop

Why?

One: Because I LOVE to leave people in suspense/give people cliff hangers.

Two: YOU GUYS get to give me ideas and I'll tell you if your right or not, onn how to solve Myde/Demyx's problem. And if you get stumped on an idea, try re-reading some of the chapters. Maybe it will, oh I don't know, pop out for you?

Anyways, can't wait to hear what you guys come up with,

Much love

Seamistress89


	8. The reason

Chapter eight: The reason

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Scorpio girl: -giggles- oh, but of course. ZOMG, another Bleach fan? Awesome lol, anyways, what was that comic called? I know I seen it, but I can't remember, but I know I wanna see it again T_T.

Doodle-chan: Your half right, hon. There's more to it then just figuring out Myde's identity, unfortunately.

CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS: Aw, I know, lucky Zexi having a kitty Demmy. It makes me jealous of him, and I'm the one writing this XD

Anyways, sorry for the typos and glad you like the story.

Sea: I know I know, I'm supposed to be at my mom's by now, but because of te weather, we're waiting till tomorrow… (Stupid Minnesota weather….) Yeah, as you can tell, I don't like living here….

-sigh- Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it for now.

Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Myde winced but shrugged as he sat on his hind legs, his tail swishing back and forth slightly. "I'm not sure…" He said before turning to Vexen. "Do you know any way? After all, you are heir to the top mage…" He said softly, and this was true.

Rikku was the head mage in the Angel colony and no matter how ditsy the blond was (and she was really ditsy), the angels could always count on her to fix actual disasters (or sometimes cause them, too. Like how Tsunamis and Hurricanes always hit the southern region… Yeah, she still didn't know how to stop those).

Vexen grimaced in thought for a full five minutes, the kitten and lilac haired teen watching him as if he knew all. "I only know of one way to fix this problem…." He said thoughtfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The only way I know how to fix this is if you, Zexion, figure out … Myde's true identity. As in who he was as an angel. And if I remember correctly, especially since this has only happened once or twice before, you only have a week to figure it out. Meaning you have till this Sunday to figure it out, or Myde will forever lose his angel powers…"

"But how am I supposed to figure out who he was? I don't even know him now!" Zexion prclaied.

Vexen frowned and shook his head. "For angels, we use anagrams to spell our names. For instince, my name USED to be Even and now it is Vexen. Do you see the change there?"

Zexion thought for a minute before nodding. "The X, right?"

Vexen nodded. "Now, you simply have to reverse the logic for Myde. His name is Myde now, what was it when he was an angel?"

Zexion thought long and hard for this one. Each idea that sprung to mind seemed wrong. "Dymex? No, that sounds stupid. Mydex? No, that can't be right…" He muttered to himself and he tried what seemed like millions of names, but none seemed to fit the angel… kitten… whatever!

As Zexion went through the names aloud, but to himself, Myde and Vexen watched in rapt amusement. That is, until Myde yawned and curled into a ball of fluff. "Wake me when he's done…" Myde said softly as he slowly drifted into a dream… or nightmare filled slumber (Depends on what your into ^.~).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: If you don't like random citrus filled dreams about a panting demyx underneath a sweaty Vexen, turn away now! That or skip down to where the next AN saying it's over is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sea green eyes closed in ecstasy as a hot, saliva filled mouth descended upon his right nipple and the tongue flicked it painfully slow. "Ve-Vexe…" The younger moaned as the ice wielding angel only smirked in reply._

_The older angel slowly wrapped his mouth more around the erect nipple and bit and nipped the younger, making the crowned prince arch into the other. Teasingly, the older pulled away and latched to the left nipple, doing the exact same thing and as he pulled his mouth away, he roughly ground into the prince, making the prince groan his name again._

_\To tease more efficiently, both angels still wore their boxers (Demyx's cerulean, while Vexen's an icy blue), and Vexen slowly kissed a trail down to Demyx's belly button. Dipping his tongue in, the older purred at the shiver of which protruded from the prince and swirled his tongue along the edge as he pulled back out. "Feels good, doesn't it?" purred the ice wielder._

_The water wielder moaned in reply but nodded, none the less. "Y-yes…" he moaned softly. _

_Vexen smirked in reply and slowly leaned down, taking the cerulean boxers in his mouth and pulling them down at a slow rate. Demyx groaned at the slowness and tried to buck up, only for a single hand to push his stomach back down. "Patients, my dear prince." purred the older softly._

_Demyx pouted down and it increased when he noticed te other not looking at him. He muttered a small "Mean." which Vexen seemed to hear._

_The mutter made his smirk grow into a grin as he slowly took the other's manhood in his mouth. "Mean, am I?" He inquired as he slowly swirled his tongue around te tip. "I'll show you how mean I can be." And without warning, Vexen took his mouth away and SLAMMED into the sandy blond haired teen, making him gasp in shock and tense._

_As soon as the other was a little less tense, but not completely comfortable, Vexen pulled out to the hilt and began a steady rhythm, making Demyx whimper at the pain protruding from his arsenal._

_After what seemed like forever, the two blonds came, Demyx first and then Vexen only seconds later._

_Demyx slowly fell asleep, blood and cum protruding from his arsenal. When he woke up again, Demyx found a note by his bedside table. _

_**Dear Demyx,**_

_**I;m so sorry for that. I don't know what came over me.**_

_**To make it better, I'll forever leave you alone.**_

_**Love, Vexen.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: For those of you who skipped down, the mean scene is done, and yes, I do slightly regret writing it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Demyx awoke with a start as he felt a cold hand touch his soft fur and his head snapped to the source. "Oh… is he done?" the kitten asked with a saddened tone.

Vexen nodded and turned to the door. "I'll leave him o you…" Without another word, the older ex-angel left.

Demyx sighed as he turned his head to the other in the room and smiled when he noticed the other asleep. Carefully and quietly, Demyx jumped across from the desk to the floor and then up to the bed to lay by Zexion. "Maybe Ill sleep better by you…" He said quietly to himself as he laid down on the spare pillow and Zexion did not stir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, ya, I know the rape scene was mean and stuff, but it had to be done. It's pretty much the reason Demyx doesn't like Vexen, to say the least.


	9. Dream? Or reality?

Chapter nine: Dream? Or reality?

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Doodle-chan: 0.0 you laughed at that scene? Honey, you scare me…. And Yeah, sure, Hon…. Again, you're scaring me.

Scorpio girl: T_T I'm sorry! I didn't MEAN to hurt poor Dem Dem. Thank you, though, glad you still like it. And we'll see how smart he can be -wink-

ShinigameAples; Wahahah, yes, more suspense, lol

Anyways, yes, that scene actually did happen. All the dream sequences are real life things, but they just act like dreams. So they can be considered flashbacks too.

Sea: Okay, so, I got back yesterday from mom's and more or less, we hade family problems, so I got sent home on freaking VALENTINE'S DAY. Great people, aren't they?

I didn't even do anything wrong this time…. -sigh- Oh well…. On with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Demyx awoke with a start as he felt a cold hand touch his soft fur and his head snapped to the source. "Oh… is he done?" the kitten asked with a saddened tone.

Vexen nodded and turned to the door. "I'll leave him o you…" Without another word, the older ex-angel left.

Demyx sighed as he turned his head to the other in the room and smiled when he noticed the other asleep. Carefully and quietly, Demyx jumped across from the desk to the floor and then up to the bed to lay by Zexion. "Maybe Ill sleep better by you…" He said quietly to himself as he laid down on the spare pillow and Zexion did not stir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A dream followed Zexion that night. Actually, it was the same dream as a couple nights ago, except more.

_A boy, who looked maybe around six grinned goofily down at him. The boy had beautiful blond hair and gorgeous green eyes. His blond hair was styled in a mullet/Mohawk type style. It looked weird but it fit him somehow. His face was rounded and beautiful, just like the rest of him._

_But there was only one thing weird about him. He was an angel. No normal human being had celestial white wings. But this was all a dream, right? None of it was real?_

_Then why did it seem so real when the angel was so close to him._

_The angel leaned down across the little bit of gap between him and a boy who looked a little shorter then him with lilac lilac locks covering one eye and his other eye a deep dark color. The celestial being smiled kindly at him and murmured something that sounded oddly enough like his name._

"_Zexion, come with me?" the angel had said and that's where it stopped A hand extended towards him and a kind and beautiful smile plastered on the beings' face._

"_But…." Began the boy addressed as Zexion. "What about my family?" He asked and the angel smiled tenderly._

"_They can come too. And you can see your dad and be with me. Please?"_

"_I'm sorry, -----, but the answer is no…."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zexion woke with a start and gasped He had had that dream only fully once before and e wasn't even sure if tat was a dream or reality some of the time. He sighed and glanced at te kitten laying on the pillow beside him.

Softly, he ran a hand through the kittens' fur, making the kitten purr in content.

He smiled at the others' purr. "Cute…" He half murmured to himself as he looked to his mirror to look at himself. His hair was in it's usual style. Some of his hair covered his right eye while his other blue eye stared back at him with a almost tired look in it.

He sighed as he moved the hair out of his eye to look into the right eye. The eyeball had never been there. He was born with only one eye, as sick as that sounded. The other reflected as a glass eye. He had had his glass eye ever since he was seven.

The glass eye sickened him. Mostly because other kids were almost all scared of him He only had Vexen. Vexen was the only one he could trust with the truth, but supposedly, Vexen didn't trust him enough.

It made him sick. Sick to think that his best friend for so many years had lied to him for so long. They had been friends since the first grade for Pete's sake! It wasn't fair!

He sighed dramatically as he recovered his eye and lied back down. Maybe this was all just some horrible nightmare. Maybe if he went back to sleep, Myde and Vexen would disappear. Maybe if he had just taken that mysterious boy's hand, none of this would have happened….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, I know I started writing this on the day of or after V-day, but I guess I got rally distracted. I was getting writers block again or something. It always happens when I start a story, so, again, sorry for the long delay

Also, sorry if I forgot anyone in reviews


	10. Dinner and talking

Chapter ten: Dinner and talking

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Scorpio girl: lol, it's okay, moments are perfectly understandable And yeah, Zexu-chan has a glass eye. Why? Cause… I dunno XD, also, yes, a little Vexen does seem a bit creepy.

Anyways, he'll remember eventually…. Maybe :p, and yah, this IS starting to sound a little like a little mermaid dealio XD Maybe I should change the name to "The little Neko"? XD XD XD

Sea: Okay, I know I just updated yesterday, but when as that stopped me?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He sighed dramatically as he recovered his eye and lied back down. Maybe this was all just some horrible nightmare. Maybe if he went back to sleep, Myde and Vexen would disappear. Maybe if he had just taken that mysterious boy's hand, none of this would have happened….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zexion woke hours later, around super time actually. His mother had come and woke him and had him and Myde come down to eat as a family. Luna, his mother, had put a dish for Myde by Zexion, and he protested at first, but eventually just let the stupid cat-angel eat.

During supper, Luna had talked about the fact she was hosting this years Thanksgiving dinner and wondered if Zexion wanted to join her and some co-workers.

"Can I bring Vexen over?" he asked and Luna brightened up.

"Of course, dear! The more people the less leftovers." She said with a wink.

This made Zexion laugh and nod. "Thanks, mom." He said softly.

She nodded and the conversation changed to what they would wear. His mother went into a long ramble which lasted through the rest of supper and dessert over this beautiful dress she found online and Zexion couldn't help but smile in amusement.

After dinner, Zexion and Myde went back into the boys room and Myde purred as he nudged at the lilac haired teens' hand to try and get the other to pet him.

After a minute, Myde sighed and gave up. Zexion had been just staring at his reflection ever since he sat down on the bed. "Zexion? Are you alright?" The kitten asked gingerly, careful to keep his voice down.

Zexion looked down and frowned softly. 'Well, it's an improvement from his blank look, at least.' thought the kitten.

"I'm just freaking peachy." He said sarcastically. "I mean, who wouldn't be if they found out some cat their mom picked up off the street was an angel, and so was their best freaking friend since forever!" exclaimed te lilac haired teen in a low hiss.

The cat frowned and hung it's head low. "We're not even supposed to mention our heritages… Vexen and me I mean…." said the cat softly "It could have thrown our world into chaos if you told anyone…." Myde suddenly snapped it's head to look into the darker blue eye. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he exclaimed suddenly.

Zexion had to think on this. 'If I tell someone, his world will be thrown into turmoil? Yeah, I really want that.' thought the teen with a strong hint of sarcasm, unable to think of a good reason to tell someone about the cat and his best friend being angels. The thought of the two even being dissected sickened the lilac haired boy. He eventually sighed and shook his head no. "As much as I want to get rid of you right now, no, I won't tell anyone your secret…. I couldn't stand to think of what scientists would do to you and Vexen. The thought of cutting open a freaking bird terd is disgusting enough.. Let alone the thought of cutting open a cat to see if you can talk and if angels really exist… I could NOT stand to even think about it…" He explained softly as he cautiously ran a hand along the kitten's spine, smiling softly as Myde purred in return.

"Then father will be pleased with you… if you ever decide to join us up there that is." Myde said as he nodded up, making Zexion chuckle and shake his head.

"Sorry, Myde…. But I don't think I'm cut out for up there anyways…" He said solemnly, drawling his words as if he wanted to drop the subject.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: -evil grin- Okay, call me evil all ya want, but this is where I end for today -dodges knives being thrown- Gah! Don't hurt me! Other wise you won't find out why Zexy said that last part!

Anyways, te why thing is you have to figure it out why he can't, and no, I will not tell if you're right or wrong, because I don't even know where this is going yet XD


	11. Semitalk

Chapter eleven: Semi-talk

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Doodle-chan: Sorry, doodle-chan, either must not have noticed your review or read the name wrong. Anyways, I'm still not telling exactly why he can't go so :P

Also, yes, the angel world would still be in chaos BECAUSE he told someone… Hmmm, maybe I should have him do that -evil grin-

ShinigamiApples: Am pleased that you still like it, then. And aww, I think that's cute And lol, I will don't worry, just takes time ^.~

Sea: okay, here's the next installment of Fallen Angel. Hope you like ^.~

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Then father will be pleased with you… if you ever decide to join us up there that is." Myde said as he nodded up, making Zexion chuckle and shake his head.

"Sorry, Myde…. But I don't think I'm cut out for up there anyways…" He said solemnly, drawling his words as if he wanted to drop the subject.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Myde had asked countless times why Zexion would not be allowed in Heaven, but his answer never came, and the month of October through November flew by rather fast. Soon, there were snow flakes on the ground outside, just barely an inch covered the ground.

"So, going to tell me yet?" Myde asked that morning as Zexion awoke, his PJ's a light blue with snow flake patterns covering them.

"No now stop asking…"

"Oh, come on! Why won't you tell me?"

"Because…." Was all he could say. It was the only thing that came to mind aside from the truth, and he was NOT telling the truth. Not to some angel… cat…. Thing anyways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the morning progressed, Zexion met up wit Vexen at school. Sure he was still a bit pissed at the blond, but that never affected their true friendship.

The two made idle chit chat until finally Zexion decided to bring two things up. One was going to the party, which Vexen said he'd go. The other was the terrifying subject that Myde kept bringing up.

"So…." Began the lilac aired teen as he shifted a little. "Myde's been asking about my… past… What do you think I should tell him?"

"You mean about Ien-?"

"**Don't** say his name." Growled the shorter of the two as he glared, his blue eyes filled with anger.

"Alright, fine, but you mean about the …. Incident with your brother?

A sigh escaped, but the smaller nodded in agreement.

"Tell him the truth…."

"But-"

"No buts…. Tell him. Maybe it can help you figure out who he really is…."

Zexion was hesitant before sighing in defeat and nodding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zexion returned home a little later ten usual that day for he was thinking on his walk home. Yes, he decided to walk for once rather then let Vexen or the bus give him a ride home. He was just outside the busses two mile limit, but he really didn't mind. He needed time to think and an hour or so of walking did him good.

As he opened the door, he was slightly confused as the kitten jumped him with excitement. "What the-?"

The kitten merely grinned. "Luna went out around noon and I got bored so I decided to wait for you like some loyal animal and here you are and I'm in your arms and I discovered something called cat nip and it's really good!" The cat said this all really quickly and mostly all in one breath.

Zexion gaped for a minute before a small smile played across his features. "You are so weird…" He said as he changed his facial expression to solemn and set the cat down. "Come on, I'm telling you why I can't go to heaven…."

The cat perked a little at this and nodded quickly before following Zexion to the teens' room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: That's it for now. Come back for the real truth and sorry if I didn't get to answering your review.


	12. Truth

Chapter eleven: Truth

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

None for once… yet

Sea: Okay, so, I know it's quick again, but I got up really early this morning and have nothing more useful to do then update, right?

Anyways, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zexion gaped for a minute before a small smile played across his features. "You are so weird…" He said as he changed his facial expression to solemn and set the cat down. "Come on, I'm telling you why I can't go to heaven…."

The cat perked a little at this and nodded quickly before following Zexion to the teens' room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zexion sighed as he sat on his bed and rubbed his temples a little as Myde sat before him on the dresser. The cat waited patiently for the other to start. Honestly, he didn't want to push the other into a subject that was too hard to talk about, now that he knew how solemn it made the other. The cat nearly jumped out of its fur though when the other began to talk.

Zexion took a deep breath and slowly began his story. "It all started when… we were ten…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Two you lilac haired boys were giggling along with a small blond haired boy. The two boys were twins and looked exactly alike. They both had lilac hair and the softest most beautiful and innocent blue eyes someone would ever see. The twins hair was pulled back in small pony tails since their mother liked seeing their shining faces the most._

_The three boys were at the twins house. The twins' mother had gone out to get lunch for them quick when a man came into their house. He was large and had dark skin with silver tresses and golden sunset eyes._

_Te slightly longer haired twin stepped forward, making the other twin and the blond call out to him when a gun shot was fired. "Ienzo!" called the two younglings as they ran to either side of the ten year old._

_The second twin grabbed te shot one's hand and Ienzo, as he was proclaimed to be, simply smiled at his brother. "Don't worry about me… We'll see each other again… Promise…." the boy said slowly as he cringed in pain._

"_No! Ienzo!" Cried Zexion as he leaned over his brothers form. "D-don't l-leave me!" Sobs were heard as his words were muffled in his brothers' form. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zexion suddenly stopped talking as teardrops hit the floor. Myde saw the tears and jumped over to sit by Zexion, nuzzling the other. "I'm sorry… I should have never made you tell tat story…" He said softly.

Zexion shook his head lightly. "I wanted to…"

"But-"

He was cut short as Zexion finished. "Mom came home about an hour later, and Vexen had called the ambulance, but they were too late.. Ienzo was already dead and the killer was gone. I can still clearly remember what he looked like, but the police say no one in this world fits that description… They even checked every counties records…" Slowly he drawled out the end as he ran a hand down the kittens spine.

"So… Now do you understand why I can't go to heaven with you?"

"Not really…"

"I let my brother die! In my arms too! I couldn't do anything to save him!" Zexion snapped at the cat, making him wince from the loudness.

"Zexion-"

"Don't try that bullshit with me, Myde. Mom already tried and if she can't succeed, neither can you…. I'm going to bed…." Moving the cat slightly, the still younger of the two lay in his bed, throwing his duvet over his head to block out the cat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: So, Zexion had a brother that was shot and killed when they were ten and he thinks it was his fault Ienzo was killed.

Hope you people are happy. Poor emo-boy's not.

Heh, sorry, just lack of sleep talking. Didn't mean for that to sound snappy.


	13. Jealousy

Chapter thirteen: Jealousy

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Doodle-chan: Aw, that's almost sad that you just beat him. Sadly, I'm only on te third floor and too lazy to even go play right now XD It's okay that ya didn't review 11 though, I'm a forgiving person. I shall not say who it is on here. I already told you the answer via reply on fan fiction. And lol, dunno if that'd even work especially with his stubbornness

Dyanderial: Thanks for the fave

Scorpiogirl: lol, it's okay, I'm easily a forgiving person and not even I review every chapter I see. Anyways, glad you still like it. And as for your question, te answer is yes, but I won't tell these lovely people your question! Wahahah! Oh well. Anyways, I was thinking of updating today or tomorrow again anyways, I think I finally know where this is going, yay!

Sea: Anyways, As I was telling Scorpio girl, I think I'll write this now so I can update as soon as I can, and I **finally** have an idea as to where this is leading to.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Zexion-"

"Don't try that bullshit with me, Myde. Mom already tried and if she can't succeed, neither can you…. I'm going to bed…." Moving the cat slightly, the still younger of the two lay in his bed, throwing his duvet over his head to block out the cat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a few days later and Zexion absolutely refused to talk to Myde, even about his secret name.

As the teen sighed a little, the older of the two looked up from his sitting position once more on the dresser. As Thanksgiving came up, the season seemed busier then ever. More people were walking the streets, lining up for their turkeys and such. Myde watched all of this with a meek smile. "Silly humans…" He said softly.

Zexion almost looked at the cat.

Myde smiled at this and nuzzled into the human. "Thanksgiving is such a fattening time of the year. Why do people celebrate a holiday where all you do is eat turkey?"

Zexion said nothing as he solemnly lay down again in his bed until his mother knocked and came in. Myde's eyes sparkled softly as he saw the woman. And he meant really saw her. He never paid attention to the slender woman's details until the. Te woman looked so much like how he remembered his own mother to look.

He almost called out to her but decided not to after a minute. He almost called her mom but decided it was best not to scare her when she was carrying food.

The woman set a saucer of milk down for Myde and took the soup over to Zexion. "Zexion, honey, what's the matter? I haven't seen you this upset since-" began his mother, but a glare from her son made her stop.

"**Please**don't say it mother…" begged the teen.

The woman frowned but nodded in agreement. She stood and helped her son sit up. "Well, at least eat your soup." She said as she set the bowl down on Zexion's bedside table.

Zexion nodded softly at the request and let his mother help him sit up. "Fine…" He said softly as he glanced and watched as the kitten lapped up the milk.

Wit a sour look crossing his face, Zexion scooped some of the creamy gunk and put it in his mouth. He almost gagged as he tried to spit it back out.

Fortunately his mother had brought him a glass of water only a minute later when she saw him gag and not agree with the taste. "Don't like it, honey?" she asked and Zexion shook his head. The woman nodded and took the two bowls, seeing as how Myde was done and Zexion didn't like his soup, she went to make something fresh for her son. She would hate for him to be sick tomorrow after all. Tomorrow was thanksgiving day.

"You really should stop faking…" Myde said softly, only to earn himself a glare. The kitten rolled it's eyes and pretended like he didn't notice.

Zexion still said nothing to the cat though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the day went by, Zexion started to 'feel better' as he proclaimed. Yes he had been faking and yes, he had decided to listen to the cat, but non of that mattered now, now that Luna was happy.

As time progressed, Zexion couldn't help but notice Myde stopped following him and stuck around Luna most of the day. Meaning Zexion had no clue what they were doing. Meaning the cat could be spilling the name secret to his mom instead of him.

A surge of jealousy towards his mom overcame him and he stuck around the two as much as he could, despite his moms disapproval.

He noticed briefly she was watching some doctor show and grimaced slightly as someone was being cut open. "What you watching?: The younger in the family asked as he turned to look at the cat and his mom.

Myde was resting in Luna's lap, a look of content spread across his face as the woman continuously ran a hand along it's back.

"oh, honey, I didn't see you come down." lied the woman with a half smile as she turned to her son. In reality she had seen him come down and grimaced at him briefly for not being in bed, but had quickly got over it.

"I'm watching this show on the discovery health channel…."

"Oh.." was all the younger said with a nod as they continued to watch the show.

"Mhm…" hummed his mother in affirmation. They were silent for almost an hour before she decided to talk again. "What do you plan n wearing tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh." e turned to his mom confused for a second for not hearing her briefly. "Um, Vexen and I went and ordered tuxes. I'm waiting for him to come pick me up today at three…." It wa already one o clock, so he had to wait another two hours.

The woman nodded and went back to stroking Myde.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two hours flew by quickly and Vexen was there to pick up Zexion in a light blue Mercedes.

As the two left, Myde couldn't help but watch cautiously as Zexion stumbled clumsily to his feet. As the door closed, te kitten looked up and smiled when he saw Luna smiling down at him.

"**Hello, again, my darling…."** Luna purred in angel tongue.

Myde stared in shock for a minute. **"Y-you know who I am?" **asked the fallen angel.

Luna smiled more and nodded once. **"Of course…. I could never not recognize my own son…."**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Ooooh, wonder what Luna means by the end of the chapter? -giggles- Read and find out!


	14. Crush

Chapter fourteen: Crush

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Doodle-chan: lol, but of course, I always somehow add one. As for the Luna thing, your theory completely confused me T_T

Scorpiogirl: But of course she told him :3, and I suppose you could ocunt it as incest if you want, but really it's just Demyx's moms soul is inside of Luna while Luna's soul is still there… Does that even make sense?

Sea: Okay, So, we learned about Luna being Alicia and all that stuff.

BUT they do have two different souls. Don't ask me how, but they do, so technically, would that count as incest if they were in the same body?

Anyways, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"**Hello, again, my darling…."** Luna purred in angel tongue.

Myde stared in shock for a minute. **"Y-you know who I am?" **asked the fallen angel.

Luna smiled more and nodded once. **"Of course…. I could never not recognize my own son…."**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Demyx was now curled up deep into Luna's lap, content with the woman running her hand along his spine. The ex-angel sighed once, looking up at his… mother.

"**So… it's really you, momma?"** asked the kitten softly.

The woman nodded and Myde curled more into her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With the guys, Vexen drove carefully and it took him fifteen minutes to get to the tuxedo rental place. The two were quiet for the most part as Vexen opened the door for Zexion, making him blush a little as the smaller of the two entered the store. They made teir way quickly to the counter and told the woman of their order.

"It's actually almost done. If you would kindly wait twenty minutes?" The woman asked and the two nodded, sitting in chairs conveniently by the door.

As the two sat there, they sat in silence for about five minutes until Zexion talked. "So… Why are you here?" he asked silently.

"What do you mean?"

"Here on Earth." The younger clarified.

Vexen stiffened briefly but sighed, telling of the story of when he raped Demyx, but used the name Myde and told him about the other being the crowned prince and such.

Zexion was shocked. "Why?"

"It just seemed right…" stated the blond with a shame-filled voice.

Zexion nodded silently and looked away, slightly scared of his best friend.

The two were silent the rest of the time and Vexen dropped the lilac haired teen off at the others' house

"I'm sorry…" The blond finally said with a small voice.

Zexion shook his head. "It's okay…. By me anyways, but you should be apologizing to Myde…."

Vexen sighed and nodded softly. "I have apologized, honest, but the King wouldn't listen and Prince Myde just blows it off like it never happened…." Explained the blond with another sigh.

Zexion nodded and stood from the car, noticing slightly as Vexen came out of te humming vehicle too. "I've a question for you, Zexion…." Zexion looked up with slightly worried blue eyes as he noticed how close te other was.

"There's a reason I turn down Marluxia, and I wanted to share it with you.."

"Um, okay…."

The blond was very hesitant, but finally he placed his lips upon the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Myde watched the two from the living room window, anxious for the lilac haired teen to come inside. He couldn't help but hiss slightly as Vexen's lips touched Zexion's.

"Why that freaking bastard!" hissed the cat and Luna gaped at her cat-formed soon.

What's the matter=?" she began but when she looked out the window, she understood and frowned deeply. The two quickly moved onto the couch again to watch the discovery health cannel when the door opened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say Zexion was shocked by the others' kiss was an understatement. As soon as the other released him, the lilac haired teen frowned. "I'm sorry, Vexen, but there's no way I can be with you like **that**. Why don't you go to Marluxia? We can still be friends if you want…."

Vexen frowned in depression at being let down by his crush, but nodded in affirmation anyways. "Alright. Tanks for still being my friend…" The blond said with a fake smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at the party, right?"

Zexion nodded and Vexen climbed in his car as the younger of the two went to go inside the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Alright, finally done with this chapter. The next one will be up soon, going to type it as soon as this chapter is up on fan fiction because I finally know how to end this decently. Come back for te party and so far, this will be (I think)maybe seventeen chapters long.


	15. The party

Chapter fifteen: The party

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

None, yet

Sea: Okay, I know, this is coming to an end, and Im sad for it. But all stories must come to an end right?

Anyways, on with te story.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say Zexion was shocked by the others' kiss was an understatement. As soon as the other released him, the lilac haired teen frowned. "I'm sorry, Vexen, but there's no way I can be with you like **that**. Why don't you go to Marluxia? We can still be friends if you want…."

Vexen frowned in depression at being let down by his crush, but nodded in affirmation anyways. "Alright. Tanks for still being my friend…" The blond said with a fake smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at the party, right?"

Zexion nodded and Vexen climbed in his car as the younger of the two went to go inside the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Zexion woke with a start as the kitten bounced on his stomach. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! You gotta get up for the party!" Myde exclaimed as he bounced on Zexion's stomach.

Zexion groaned and rolled over, knocking the cat off him.

A few minutes later, Luna sighed at the door and walked in, smiling down peacefully at her son and the cat as she gently shook Zexion's shoulder. "Zexion… Time to wake up, honey."

Zexion grumbled something about it being too early which made Luna giggle at him and grabbed his suit. "I'm putting your suit in the bathroom…" announced the lilac haired woman as she hung it on the door.

Zexion grumbled a small okay and slowly started to get up. As soon as he was half awake, he realized it was already noon. He had a total of tree hours to get ready.

He took a quick shower and got dressed in his suit and made it down just in time as he heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it!" called out the still slightly tired Zexion. As soon as he opened the door he couldn't help but smile as he saw his best friend waiting there for him. "Hi." He said with a weak smile.

"Hi…" The older blond said and returned the smile with one of his own.

The lilac haired teen let te other in and they made their way to the kitchen in time to see Luna offer the two some toast. "Eat, you two. This is going to be a long day and I don't want neither of you to starve." Luna demanded and the two teens looked at each other before shrugging and taking the offered food.

As they nibbled on the crusty bread, they noticed a look tat Luna and Myde were sending Vexen. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…" Luna said with a sweet smile.

The two boys frowned in concern but let it drop for the time being.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, guests finally started arriving. All the guests were from mom's work and I was slightly surprised to see Marluxia arrive. Supposedly, Vexen was surprised too.

When he came over to talk to Vexen, I smiled and excused myself from the two and I overheard slightly tat Marluxia worked for my mom somehow. I didn't ay attention to much more of what he said as he began to flirt with my annoyed best friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the party was finally picking up, and Zexion decided to finally mingle, the doorbell rang one last time. A sigh escaped the lilac haired teens mouth as he stood tall and went to answer the door. Who was there surprised him though.

In the door way stood Xemnas . Xemnas, the man who killed his brother, had not changed one bit in those years of difference. He still had long silver hair and piercing golden eyes.

"Ah, hello." Xemnas began with a fake-kind tone. "You must be Zexion."

The lilac haired teen gulped slightly when he saw an evil glint in the mans eyes. "Sorry, no killers allowed…" Zexion said and slammed the door.

The man on the other side of the door knocked and rang the bell a few times again as Zexion held his back against the door. Finally, Luna frowned at her son and opened the door, despite Zexion's protests.

"Ah, Xemnas, what a pleasure to see you again." Zexion could tell his mother didn't like the man much as the younger lilac haired teen tried to close the door, but his mother was stronger then him.

Xemnas smiled and took a hand of Luna's in his, kissing her knuckles softly. "A pleasure to be here, Luna…." the man said with a smirk.

Luna frowned softly at the other kissing her hand and pulled away. "Please, come in…." She said despite her son's protests and screams and yells that the man was evil.

The man kindly obliged and not even two seconds in, the man pulled out a switch out Swiss army knife and stabbed her in the heart. "MOM!" Screamed Zexion and Myde as they ran over and leaned down by her bleeding form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Hah! Bet ya didn't see that one coming!


	16. Dilemna

Chapter sixteen: Dilemma

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Doodle-chan: lol, wow, I get to type a long reply for once to a reviewer, yay. Anyways, yah, I just keep my passwords limited to one if I can. Ah, I get it now, yah, I suppose you could call them brothers, but like half brothers, so it's only half incest…. I think…. Lol, maybe he is, maybe he isn't ^.~ …. okay he is…. I never actually thought about him being obsessed until now either XD Now why would I have Zexi get kidnapped at a party? -shifty eyes- (lol, you just sound like an obsessed XemZex fan girl right there, you know that?) But of course their still friends. There would be no point in hints of VexZex if there was no friendship, and holy crap, I just realized Zexion sounds like a guy-magnet throughout this whole story XD

Sea: Holy crap, that was a long reply, lol, I think that took me five or ten minutes to type…..

Anyways, enough randomness, let's skip to the drama!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna frowned softly at the other kissing her hand and pulled away. "Please, come in…." She said despite her son's protests and screams and yells that the man was evil.

The man kindly obliged and not even two seconds in, the man pulled out a switch out Swiss army knife and stabbed her in the heart. "MOM!" Screamed Zexion and Myde as they ran over and leaned down by her bleeding form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blood pooled on the floor beneath the woman as Xemnas smirked down at the three on the floor. As for everyone else, they were screaming in terror, but to the two boys leaning by their mother, the world was silent. Nothing was happening for them, not even the gunshots the man was firing at the people scurrying around.

The woman who was breathing heavily on te floor by her sons, held her younger son's hand. "Zexion…" She rasped out weakly.

"Mom, don't talk, we'll call the ambulence, you'll be fine!" Zexion said quickly.

Luna chuckled softly, shaking her head. "No… Zexion, it's time… for me to … go back…" she breather out as tears began to stain her cheeks.

"Wh-what do you mean… go back?"

"M-momma… was born… an angel…." She said as her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

"But… No! Mom! Please don't leave me!"

No reply came this time.

"Mom, please! Wake up!"

Again, no reply.

"Mom!"

Tears stained te lilac aired teens cheeks.

"Mom!"

The tears hit her now pale face.

"MOM!"

But alas nothing came from the woman's lips. No talking. No breathing. Nothing…

Suddenly, Zexion turned to his mother and brother's killer. "You…" He hissed as he stood. "You killed them! I hate you! You killed them!"

The man only laughed evilly. "Oh, come now, boy. They were ready to leave…" e said with a menacing smirk.

"No, they weren't! You killed them! It's you're fault! I hate you!" screamed the teen, anger shaking him.

"Shut up, boy, or it will be your cat next!"

Zexion growled low in his throat as he sent Myde a look to see if he would be okay. The cat nodded and Zexion leaped at the man. The cat attacked as well, biting onto his leg.

Xemnas gasped at the bite, then kicked his leg out at the cat, sending it into the wall. The cat yelped out as it hit his head on the wall and whimpered slightly in pain.

Zexion gasped as he turned to see the cat hit it's head and rused over, calling out a single name.

"DEMYX!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Demyx lost all consciousness as soon as he hit his head and was once more in angel form before a bright light.

The light rained down on two people in front of him. One was Ansem the Wise. The other, he didn't recognize right away. The woman was beautiful. She has long lilac hair with the bottom of the hair and bangs a dirty blond along with one deep blue eye and the other eye aquamarine.

After a minute, he finally recognized her. "Mother?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled more as she leaned a little into Ansem the Wise. "Yes, Demyx, it's me, your mother…" She said with a honey-sweet tone.

"Alicia, let's make this quick please…" His father the king, proclaimed.

"Right…" Alicia nodded softly. "Demyx, you have to go back, honey. It's not time to come back yet, AND Zexion knows who you are." She said all this and added a wink at the end with a kind smile.

Demyx smiled back and nodded. "Alright…. I love you mom…"

"I love you too, my little Demy-bear."

Demyx giggled at the nickname and slowly the background of his mind faded into blackness as he slowly woke up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, I feel REALLY bad for writing that Demyx getting kicked into the wall, but it was part of the story line. I'm so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!!

Anyways, the next chapter at most will be up tomorrow I think. Unless I feel like writing right away tonight.

Love you all, and have a awesome day. Oh and not killing me for writing Demyx being kicked into a wall would be greatly appreciated.

Again,. I'm really sorry!

*Yeah, if you can't tell, I apologize a lot)


	17. Finale

Chapter seventeen: Finale

Summary: Demyx's life has always been peaceful. But what happens when he falls in love with a human while he's an angel?

Reviews:

Scorpiogirl: :3 Aw, yay, I'm not yelled at, lol. And yes, Zexy learned about Demy. And yes, it naturally should mean Zexy is half angel, but he dun show it ^.~

Sea: Okay, I know I said it already, but I'll say it again. I'm sorry for hurting poor Demyx/Myde!

On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

INDEX:

_Dreams/flashbacks_

Normal talk-human world

**Normal talk-Angel world**

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

(My random notes)

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alicia, let's make this quick please…" His father the king, proclaimed.

"Right…" Alicia nodded softly. "Demyx, you have to go back, honey. It's not time to come back yet, AND Zexion knows who you are." She said all this and added a wink at the end with a kind smile.

Demyx smiled back and nodded. "Alright…. I love you mom…"

"I love you too, my little Demy-bear."

Demyx giggled at the nickname and slowly the background of his mind faded into blackness as he slowly woke up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Demyx awoke with a start as he felt someone shaking him. "Demyx…" A breath of relief came from two people as he felt two pairs of arms engulf his body.

'Wait, body?' he thought to himself as he looked down to see himself in his angel form. "My body…." He sighed as he leaned into the person in front of him, only to blush when he saw a strand of short lilac hair.

He pulled away and leaned back into the other blond holding him, making his blush increase and a look of frustration and confusion cross his face.

A small chuckle came from both forms, making the blond with the strange hair pout.

A small dark chuckle came from over by the door. "Aw, how sweet. Three friends all curled up together." The baritone voice proclaimed.

Three sets of eyes turned and glared at the silver haired man still standing in the doorway, grinning like the madman he is.

"Get out." The three hissed, earning another dark chuckle.

"I don't think so."

"Someone call the cops." Someone suddenly yelled and a clamor for a phone ensured.

The three by the wall stood, the taller blond and lilac haired teens helping the angel up. "Let's make this quick…" The newly formed angel said as e stood steady for a second. People who were starting to get in the way quickly cleared aside as te mulleted blond crackled his finger muscles. Soon, Demyx was nothing but a blur of brown for a breif secondd before he punched the silver haired man into the tree outside that was a good ten to fifteen feet away.

Zexion gaped at the angel's strength and Vexen cheered the other blond on. The blond prince was nothing but a blur again as he landed on the silver haired man's stomach and began pounding, proclaiming each punch for someone or something. "This is for Ienzo!" He punched the man's face. "And this is for Luna!" He punched the cheek. "And this is for tat kick!" He punched te nose. "And this is for Vexen!" He punched the man's chest. "And these are for those people you shot!" He punched the man's mouth and nose and eyes a couple of times each. "And this is for Zexion!" With the final punch to the heart, he knew the man was dead. The last punch was vital, which meant he had used his angel aura to boost his strength tenfold and punch the man to death.

The man's eyes were wide with fear at the other punching him, small lines of blood forming in his mouth, at his nose, and now on his chest.

Demyx stood from the unrecognizable faced man and entered the house. "Sorry about that…" he half muttered before a chorus of cheers echoed through the house.

He was quickly pulled into Zexion's surprisingly strong hold and couldn't help but smile and nuzzle into the others' name. "Oh God's, Demyx, I thought you were going to die…" Zexion aid in a weak voice.

Demyx laughed and shook is head, feeling the shiver run down the lilac haired teens spine at te laugh. "I'm sorry, Zexi…. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Suddenly a beam of light and two figures came from the sky as the clouds cleared and stuff. Ansem the Wise had an arm securely around Alicia and both were smiling proudly at their blond son.

Demyx was hesitant but he slowly moved away from Zexion to kneel before his parents, the crowned king and queen of the angel realm.

"Demyx, stand up." Demyx did as his father said and looked into the older man's eyes. "Demyx, you have proven yourself, and your young friend worth to return. Will you accept?"

Demyx looked hesitantly at te lilac haired teen. The teen looked very uncertain but finally the younger of the two began to move forward. "I-I'll accept if you will…." the teen said softly.

Demyx looked back at his parents. "Mom, what does dad mean Zexion can 'return'?" he asked, emphasizing te last word.

Alicia smiled and took hold of one of te lilac teens pale hands, the teen now noticing their complexions matched. "I am your and Zexion's mother, Demyx…. I am Luna Alicia the Wise." She said as she pecked her husband as she said 'the Wise'.

Both gaped at their mother. "Then… Then I'm half angel?"

Te woman nodded and curled her arms around her husbands arm. "Yes, Zexion, and we can make you a full angel and your brother is up in heaven waiting for you too…"

"My… brother?"

The woman couldn't help but giggle and nod. "Yes, Zexion, dear, Ienzo is waiting for you. Won't you come back home?"

Zexion and Demyx exchanged looks before both nodded to one another, having had their own conversation just by looking at each other. "As long as we can be together forever." Demyx said with a small nod.

The husband and wife nodded and followed te rays back into heaven. Just as Demyx was about to fly the two up as well, Vexen stopped them. "Take care of him, Demyx…"

Demyx smiled and pecked Vexen's cheek, giggling at the jealous look he got from Marluxia and Zexion. "Don't worry, I will." He said sweetly and the happy couple flew back to heaven.

In heaven, Demyx knocked up Zexion (somehow) and the half brothers soon had two beautiful angel babies, both of which looked like their parents.

And finally, after all this, the four lived happily ever after. Or so they thought…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: -giggles- Yay! Happy ending! Or is it? Wahahah! Tell me if you want a sequel and I'll see about writing it. Feel free to PM me if you make pics of any of the char's like Demyx and Zexi's babies? Or better! Demyx as a kitty! -sqwee-

Anyways, the story is finally over for now, unless I decide to write a sequel.


End file.
